rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Bard Thrallson
Bard Thrallson, native to Jättekant by a shield-maiden and her thrall, finds his calling in the finer arts. Even from a young age, cuisine and music have brought a gleam of joy towards Bard's otherwise bleak eyes. His travels have one goal: to find things in foreign cultures that appeal to his kin. He is role-played by the user Zrie, and as of late he finds himself in good company as a member of Eirikr's host, whose call brought him back to his home Jättekant. Currently, he serves as a man of many talents in their camp. Working as both scout and cook. The Person Appearance Both his height and weight are slightly less than that of the average Fremennik man: standing at five foot ten, Bard is not a small man. Comprising the bulk of his weight are his muscles trained for pulling his bow. His shaggy dark brown hair is cut neatly and combed to the side. His face is cut to a thin stubble-- reminiscent of Fremennik beards, however he keeps it short for his duties as a cook. His bright blue eyes are noticeable against his sunburned skin. He has slight wrinkles underneath his eyes, showing his youth is beginning to fade. Tattoos & Scars * On Bard's right bicep is a tattoo of a bear playing a lyre. * Across his torso are various scars from beatings in his early life. Knowledge & Opinions Personality Not at all unrelated to his years of servitude, Bard has developed both resentment towards disrespect and a strive to please. These traits lead towards his noticeable presence as a cook, as a musician, and most of all as a warrior. This prowess creates his deep pride in his work. On the surface, Bard fronts a cheerful-- docile-- attitude that is the one to always keep the mead flowing; in private however, he is a cold, brooding man. What is often mistaken for cynicism is in fact a necessary pragmatism, which inspects the world with a keen eye. Bard keeps his private life as close to his chest as the dead do secrets. The duration of Bard's travels were the keys, which albeit temporarily unlocked his sealed heart. Few men-- and less women-- have earned his trust because he believes that it is something sacred, and if lost, it is rarely be returned. Due to these traits Bard keeps a respectful distance yet maintains his cheerful disposition. Tongues * Fremennik: Bard's native speech. He knows how to read and write this well. * Common: Bard's few travels south in pursuit of music and cuisine taught him how to speak this adequately. Additionally, he is able to read cooking manuals. Religion Bard is not a very religious man; he views all as beings of great power and most as beings who'll do anything for more power. Formerly a Guthixian, his faith was laid to rest with the news of Guthix's death. However, he holds no kinship with Godless. As a coping mechanism, he has been further driven towards his music-- towards requiems. He holds little faith in the validity of the after-life but still seeks a good death upon the battlefield. Armaments Weapons * Maintaining a prominent position on his belt is a steel hand-and-a-half sword. * On his back is a yew longbow, along the grip are steel ringlets around the wood, allowing the weapon to catch a blade. Armor & Clothing Covering his forearms are two ten pound vambraces. The weight belonging to the thick steel plates Other * A thin rope belt keeps his lyre close. It hangs just off of his right hip. * Strapped on the small of his back is an Eastern meat cleaver he purchased during his adventures as a cook. It is strapped into a sheath. Prowess & Abilities Warrior Skills * Sword * Unarmed * Archery Magic Abilities As a true Fremennik, Bard has no love or use for Magic. He has no abilities with any form of cast. Other Skills * Musical Ability * Cooking Ability Biography Early Life (Pre-RP) A native of Jättekant-- a south-eastern Fremennik province-- Bard was born to a stubborn shield-maiden and her thrall. Troublesome Youth The Trials Duty Travels Outland Return Present Day (RP) Recent Events * To be role-played 'Family and Relations' * Currently none of note 'Trivia' * Bard's archery talent is an allusion to Bard the bowman from J.R.R. Tolkien's work, The Hobbit. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Fremennik Category:Male Category:Warrior Category:Lawful Category:Good Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Rangers